Family Feud: Justice Meets Crime
---- The arena had been packed and fights had been going on for a bit now. Angra shook his head as he ran around a corner and looked back. He smiled a little. It appeared he had finally managed to get rid of his Exceed. He couldn't stand her one bit sometimes. "Who did she think she was anyway? Kept lecturing me on being nice," Angra shook his head. He wasn't really annoyed at her but that didn't stop some disappointment. He owned her after all. Angra wasn't really focusing where we were going, muttering to himself quietly before he went past a room. Angra stopped and did a backtrack, looking inside. A woman with black hair stood inside and Angra gave a wave. "Helena, it has been a while," Angra said to his aunt, a false smile arising on his face. "I hope your staying out of trouble," stepping down the stadium stairs, Helena began to strut along the hallway to greet her nephew Angra, "otherwise you'll make your poor auntie cry", being surrounded by three guards, each bearing the Atosaki Family symbol. Coming in close to give the young man a hug, she stands right beside him, watching over the battles taking place in the Palandiell battles. Inbetween the roar of the crowd and the noise coming from the arena, she proceeded to invite Angra to the luxury box, treating him for something to eat while their battle was being prepared. "You really should visit home more, heaven knows your father worries", as she was talking Helena served herself and Angra a cup of tea. Angra chuckled as he embraced his aunt. It had been a while since she had seen him but how long? He never kept track of the days or the months. He also couldn't help but find her comments entertaining. It was always nice to know the Magic Council didn't know who he really was. After a few seconds of thinking he followed Helena to the box, he didn't have much more to do anyway. "I do visit home more often than I used too, you used to never see me in there," Angra replied before thanking her for the cup of tea. It was moments like this and when he saw the guards that he remembered he was in a wealthy and highly political family. He never really acted like it. Staring out at the current battle Angra was silent for a moment before Angra entered small talk with Helena, as well as gathering information from her. "How has work been lately? It seems things have been quite quiet," he took a sip of his tea before looking at Helena once more. "Oh you know here and there. But," taking a sip from her cup, the mood in the air began to slowly change, taking a starch dark turn as she slowly put it down on top of the dish, looking direct into her nephews eyes to set in the ambiance, "I'm more interested to see what you've been doing in your free time. Please...illuminate me." Getting up from her seat, Helena began to walk around the room, circling Angra around his seat, as if take note of his reactions. Angra tried to avoid being shocked but it still held on his face. He forced another smile quickly onto his face. "Nothing of much intrest, I managed to get an annoying exceed. Her name is Apep, she's somewhere around here," he said before thinking. Other than the normal heists what had he done. His eyes light up at the memories of his heists and how great of rewards he had recieved. Then there was that time he was in the paper. He shook his head. "Nope, nothing really come to mind," he lied through his teeth. The Magic Council wasn't getting any information out of him this easily.